As Hard As It Gets
by RavenAndEnvy2002
Summary: Greed has lost almost everything. The only thing he has is his loyal dog and the clothes on his back beacause of the lotus alchemist. He and Dorchet save an unexpected girl and her guardian who might be able to help them out or make life as hard as it gets if a little blonde alchemist and green hair humonculi join the household. Kinda of a one shot I came up with.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! This is kind of a one-shot I came up with. I am going from the manga. I wanted to do it because there aren't many stories with Dorchet in them so ENJOY! . P.S Dorchet is 16.

Chapter 1: The Flashback Part 1: Errands

Greed was mad. All but one of his posessions were dead. His home\bar destroyed, Gone. All the homunculi had was his loyal dog, who still suffered from some not so serious injuries and the clothes on his back . Who wouldn't be mad? All this happened in a matter of two hours and forty minutes because of one stupid lotus alchemist.

Flash back

_" Dorchet! Come on we have some errands to run downtown." Greed grumbled as he walked towards the exit. He hated leaving his humble home but he needed to restock his cabniets. They were practially empty and he swore he saw a few cobwebs in the frigde. His possesions really needed needed to eat. Martel had already got on to him for always waiting at the last minute to restock the shelves. The snake chimera always got cranky when she couldn't get a decent meal. Loa and Bido agreed. They didn't really show it but they were starving. Dorchet sliped his katana in place and followed his master out the door._

_The grocery store was the first place to stop at. Greed hated that place. It was crowded, no packed today. Greed sighed and looked over to Dorchet who already got a basket. Dorchet didn't really seem to mind shopping at all except for the noise. Every time he heard a kid scream or throw a tamtrum you could see him jump at the noise. Dorchet nearly jumped out of his skin when some store worker klanged some baskets together. Greed couldn't help but to laugh causing Dorchet to shoot him a dirty look._

_Dorchet knew what everyone liked to eat around the Devil's Nest, Greed just came to pay and pick out what he wanted. Even though he wasn't human he still had to eat, didn't he. _

_First they went down to the meat section. Greed saw Dorchet's eyes widen. Greed just couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight of the google-eye pup. Maybe shopping wasn't that bad since he got to tease Dorchet alot. Dorchet's sensitive ears caught the laughter and punched in the arm making the humoculi laugh even harder. After a while a few eyes stared at the the two._

_" Mommy! Mommy! What wrong with man?" a little girl asked as her and her mother passed by Greed still laughing and Dorchet looking embarassed telling Greed to shut up. _

_" Just ignore them honey." the girl's mother said pulling her daughter away from the sight. Greed stopped laughing and glanced at the mother than went back to what he was doing. Dorchet sighed in relief that the humoculi stopped laughed. 'It's going to be a long day.' He thought_

_Shopping didn't take that long but, for Greed it felt like forever. Next was Greed's favorite part of the trip, the liquor store. Greed loved this place and eveyone knew it. When he was in here he felt like a kid in a candy shop. It was filled with all his favorite drinks. _

_Greed was the kind who had a perticulir kind of drink for every mood, holiday and season. He made sure to buy plenty of it. Even though it was for the customers he drank most of it and didn't spend a dime. Everytime one of his lady-friends came over they would buy him drinks, so he's basically buying for himself._

_After buying what he needed, Greed's paradise ended. Greed sighed and checked his watch. They left at about 12:27PM and it was 3:05PM. Dorchet was stuck carring most of the groceries but Greed felt bad enough to help the dog chimera out and carry a few bags. _

_Then the dog chimera and the humonculi walked down the road to their home, not even ready what fate has to bring them._

Yay! Chapter 1 Finished! This story idea came to me in a dream, and I woke typing trying not to forget anything. The funny this is that when I read it over I noticed the brotherly bond between Dorchet and Greed.( Which can be explained later on) Well I hope you enjoyed my crazy fan-girl mind. I shall try to get some fan art out there too. Well thanks bunches! ( Me on the street begging for reviews happens to see Greed and Dorchet and follows XD) BYE! Review PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I finally updated! I really want to thank my first reviewer personalbooklog. Thank you so much!

Chapter 2: Flashback pt: 2 Betrayal

******* WARNING CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD*******

Greed and Dorchet couldn't belive their eyes. The millitary surounded the building. Each one armed and ready to fire.

Dorchet's body went numb. He couldn't go back to the lab. He just couldn't. And the others didn't have much of a right to go back either. Dorchet looked at Greed. He'd never seem that look on his face before. ' Darnnit. It's all over.' Was all he could think

" Martel, Roa, Bido and the others are in there!" Dorchet barked at Greed with a worried tone. Greed seemed to be in as much shock as Dorchet. Then out of nowhere he grabed Dorchet and started runnig towards the hidden door to the bar.

" What do you think happened here?!" Dorchet asked panting trying to keep up with Greed.

" I dunno. But, what I do know is that they won't go down without a fight." Greed said. Dorchet knoded in agreement. His full attention was ahead of him and his friends.

" Stop." Dorchet whispered.

" What?" Greed asked backing into the wall next to Dorchet.

" Millitary. Get back." Dorchet whispered. That was all Greed needed to hear. Then Dorchet slowly got up and got rid of their problem. A few groans and moans of pain were heard then it was silence. Dorchet tried to make as little noise as possible trying not to attract more soilders. Then he walked over to Greed and motioned him to come on.

The two headed for the middle of the building, that's the most likely place for their group to be since they did practice drills in case this ever happened. As they ran through the buiding they trampeled over some of their dead comrands.

"DARN! DARN! DARN!" Greed cursed the military. He was ready to kill the one who ratted him out, killed his possestions and destroyed his home. The only thing he could think about was revenge. Oh how he would love tear apart his enemy feeling the relief hit him. Showing the person who did this as much pain as he Greed felt pain right now. Knowing he lost a lot of his possestion. Dorchet could see his anger and gave as much space as possible in case he did something unexpected.

They finally made it to the middle section of the building. As expected Bido and Martel were there, but wheres Roa?

" Where the heck is Roa?" Greed snapped ignoring his comrads for the first time.

" He said he would make sure no one comes in here." Martel said. For the first time in the Devils Nest's history she was terrified. Lots of her friends were dead. People she cared about gone.

Greed needed to find a way out, but there was nowhere to go. Why him? Why frickin' him? And then that's where it happened. A huge explosion interupted theyr'e little reunion. Greed's eyes filled with rage. Seeing his ex-ally. Kimblee.

" Kimblee what's the heck is going on?" Greed yelled. The alcheimist just laughed.

" I'm sorry Greed but this was part of my plan. Staying tied down to you wouldn't of cure my hunger for the red flaires I crave." he laughed once more than caused another explosion this time torwards Greed. Greed dogded it in rage. How could this happen? He worked so hard to break away from father, building up his busniess, making his _family._ Yes _family!_ Greed considers them his family, and right now they were dying, all because of Kimblee.

Greed was so enraged he turned on his impenetrable shield charged torwarded Kimblee. He was so blinded in anger his aim was off and he acidently clawed some random soilder. Kimblee threw flames his way. There was no way in the world that Greed would survive this fight without full shield mode. Kimblee saw Greed go into his true form and laughed.

" So, you decided to fight?" Kimblee mocked.

" Why wouldn't I?" Greed spit out at his enemy.

For once it seem as the world had gone still as the two stood there waiting for either of them to make their move. Finally Greed got tired of waitig and threw another punch. Kimblee responed by transmuting a stream of flames not even hitting Greed but, his comrads. Greed was shocked why wasn't he attacking him? Then he attacked one of the soilders and the soilder fired a random shot hitting Dorchet. He yelped in pain hitting the floor. Martel immediately rushed to his side. The Greed gave them a signal and they had no choice but to take Dorchet and run. Suddenly Roa busted into the crowd covered in blood.

" Greed, you need to get out of here we'll fight!" he said looking over to Dorchet and Martel.

" What happened to Dorchet?!" Roa practicaly yelling.

" Injury." Martel sighed looking ready to cry.

" Don't worry, take Dorch." he said smiling. " You'll need to get him patched up. NOW GO!" he yelled once more before he, Martel and Bido left to fight off the military.

" When your done you find us, okay." Greed sighed leaving.

" If." Martel whispered so no one could hear her.

...

...

And then it happened. Greed and a half awake Dorchet watched in sorrow as they're home and friends parished in the scarlet flames at the hand of the lotus alcheimist. Greed cringed at every bast and boom of the explosion. Dorchet just teared up half awake. Yet, this was not the end for the duo.

Hey readers go ahead and hate! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I didn't update I got in trouble and schools been so busy but, I WILL make up for lost time. Thanks a bunch for the AWSOME reviews guys! ( If you don't mind keep them coming!)


End file.
